1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair care and styling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair styling system which incorporates a heating system so as to provide a new tool for styling, straightening, curling and curving hair.
2. The Background
Many devices have been devised over the ages to aid in styling hair. Hair curlers, for example, are used to impart curls into hair. They may be used on dry hair but work best on wet hair. Steam may be applied to assist in setting the hair to the curl of the curlers. Curling irons typically incorporate an electrical heating element to heat one or both sides of a smooth but curved pair of mating surfaces between which hair is placed to be curled. The hair may preferably be pulled through the interface of the mating surfaces of the curling iron to aid in curling the hair. On the other hand, hair straighteners and smoothers operate much like curling irons, but they have flat or curved, smooth mating surfaces which act more like a clothes iron to straighten and/or smooth, or curve or curl the hair when compressed against and pulled along the hair.
All known examples of such irons and straighteners comprise a pair of untextured surfaces for engaging the hair. As a result, the hair can become tangled, or require much additional brushing with another apparatus such as a brush in order to achieve the desired style. This additional brushing can undesirably disrupt the style imparted by the irons and straighteners. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to obviate this need for an additional implement because the time required to style the hair could be reduced and less heat would need to be imparted to the hair because the styling process would take less time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide hair styling devices capable of use in curling, straightening, smoothing, curving and/or waving hair.